


Пустой

by Lumafreak



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy Hannibal, M/M, Surgery, Unstable Will
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumafreak/pseuds/Lumafreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты не понимаешь, — снова возражает Уилл, на этот раз он выглядит почти смирившимся. Опускает взгляд и смотрит на ковер, словно признавая поражение. — Внутри себя я чувствую лишь пустоту.<br/>В своих разговорах они постоянно используют метафоры, никогда не выражаясь прямо. Ганнибалу и в голову бы не пришло, что Уилл может говорить столь буквально.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hollow Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812803) by [artificer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificer/pseuds/artificer). 



_Вспомнят нас — если вспомнят — но не_

_Как обладателей яростных душ, а лишь_

_Как полых людей_

_Трухою набитых людей._

_(c) Томас Элиот. Полые люди_

 

— Я никто, — вдруг говорит ему Уилл во время очередного ничем не примечательного разговора. Разговора, в котором от когнитивной психотерапии осталось лишь название.

— Тебя сложно назвать никем, Уилл, — тут же парирует Ганнибал, наклоняясь вперед в своем кресле. Он говорит, казалось бы, безэмоционально, но в тоже время надеется, что Грэм безошибочно уловит страсть в его протесте, потому что почти физически больно, когда Уилл, единственный, кого Лектер считает достойным, так унижает себя.

Уилл зажмуривается и в каком-то исступлении качает головой. Он привык, что его неправильно понимают, и все же каждый раз это выбивает из колеи.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь, — он шумно выдыхает и открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть прямо на Лектера. В его взгляде читается почти отчаянная надежда, что Ганнибал все же придет к правильному выводу. Разберется, что он пытается до него донести. — Я пуст. Полый внутри. Я ничто, лишь сосуд, способный принять в себя чувства и ощущения других людей. Мне несложно понять, что творится в их головах, но я ничего не нахожу в своей собственной.

«Дорогой Уилл, — между тем думает Ганнибал, — ты все, а вовсе не ничто».

— Ты ловишь преступников. Ты подбираешь бродячих собак и забираешь их домой. Ты спас Абигейл Хоббс — дважды. Ты можешь видеть опасные замыслы, но твои кошмары принадлежат лишь тебе самому, — он сомневается, осознает ли Уилл, что в кошмарах прячется его спасение. Они являются доказательством того, что его моральные принципы все так же несокрушимы. И здесь кроется главная разница между Уиллом и монстрами, чьи действия он примеряет на себя.

— Ты не понимаешь, — снова возражает Уилл, на этот раз он выглядит почти смирившимся. Опускает взгляд и смотрит на ковер, словно признавая поражение. — Внутри себя я чувствую лишь пустоту.

В своих разговорах они постоянно используют метафоры, никогда не выражаясь прямо. Ганнибалу и в голову бы не пришло, что Уилл может говорить столь буквально.

 

* * *

Звонок в дверь раздается в половине четвертого утра, и Ганнибал знает, кто это, задолго до того, как подходит к двери, чтобы открыть. Он поправляет свой черный шелковый халат и цепляет на лицо вежливую улыбку.

— Уилл, — говорит он, приветствуя. — Проходи.

— Мне очень жаль, что я побеспокоил вас в столь позднее время, — тут же извиняется Уилл, продолжая стоять на пороге.

— Чушь, — отмахивается Лектер. — Как я уже говорил, ты можешь приходить в любое время, — он мягко, но настойчиво утягивает его за собой на кухню. — Могу я предложить тебе вина? — тут он останавливается и присматривается к Грэму, словно пытаясь прийти к каким-то выводам. — Или, возможно, лучше чай.

Уилл кивает и закрывает глаза, взобравшись на один из табуретов.

— Спасибо, — от Грэма несет дешевым виски, и этот запах столь силен, что раздражает обоняние Ганнибала, несмотря на расстояние между ними.

Ганнибал включает чайник. Он отлично видит, насколько пьян Уилл, и мысленно прикидывает, что расстояние между их домами порядка пятидесяти миль. Неожиданно он чувствует нечто сродни беспокойству.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что ты не был за рулем.

Смех Уилла звучит слишком наигранно и резко:

— Я не покидал Балтимор.

И хотя Ганнибал внешне остается беспристрастным, его беспокойство становится лишь сильнее. Он упирается руками в столешницу и внимательно смотрит на чайник, повернувшись к Грэму спиной. Он думает. Уилл вышел из его офиса приблизительно семь часов назад, и, очевидно, направился не домой.

— Где ты был?

— То тут, то там, — невнятно бурчит Уилл. — В основном, ходил по барам. Хотел забыться.

— И как? Получилось? — Ганнибал поворачивается к нему лицом и видит, что он запрокинул голову назад и невидяще уставился в потолок.

Уилл мотает головой, продолжая смотреть вверх.

— У тебя галлюцинации?

Проходит пару секунд, прежде чем Грэм отвечает:

— Не сейчас.

И Ганнибал тут же цепляется за это.

— Расскажи мне.

— В моей голове нет ничего, что принадлежало бы только мне. Гаррету Хоббсу, Элдону Стамметсу, Эллиоту Баддишу и Тобиасу Баджу. Я отчетливо вижу Сорокопутского подражателя и Чесапикского потрошителя. Их жертвы принадлежат мне, а всё, что я представляю из себя, принадлежит им. И я не могу ничего с этим поделать.

Ганнибал обходит кухонную стойку и останавливается напротив Уилла, настолько близко, что при желании может пересчитать его ресницы, и улавливает нечто большее, чем запах виски. Это неприятный ему лосьон после бритья, пот, соленые орешки, которые наверняка подавали в одном из баров, и въевшийся запах страха.

— Пожалуйста, — бормочет Уилл, снова закрыв глаза. — Я просто хочу хоть что-то для себя.

Лектер берет его лицо в ладони и тут же чувствует, насколько лихорадочно горяча его кожа. И когда Ганнибал касается его губ своими, все мысли словно улетучиваются из головы.

 

* * *

В ту же ночь Ганнибал приглашает Уилла разделить с ним постель. Они двигаются в темноте, и Ганнибал пытается вытравить из головы Уилла кошмары. Он трахает его, слишком неспешно и чувственно, словно играя роль в любовной сцене, и то, что между ними происходит, выбивается из общего ритма их жизней.

Уже после, удовлетворенный и липкий от пота и спермы, Ганнибал откидывается на спину, тяжело вздыхает. Он протягивает руку и кладет ее на грудь Уилла, прямо над его сердцем. Он чувствует под пальцами редкие волоски и сильнее прижимает ладонь к коже. Его приятно касаться, и в тишине спальни Лектер пытается сконцентрироваться на звуке дыхания.

И тогда понимание буквально настигает. Уилл абсолютно неподвижен. Его грудь не понимается и не опускается в такт дыханию. Ужас сковывает горло, и через мгновение Ганнибал чувствует тошноту: словно что-то, кувыркнувшись в его желудке, рвануло по пищеводу вверх. Он не может дышать из-за охватившего его ужаса и остается безмолвным из-за страха. Когда он все-таки пытается что-то произнести, слова как будто растворяются во рту:

— Уилл, — выдыхает. — Твое сердце.

Сердце Уилла не бьется.

— Я не умер, — отвечает ему Уилл, несомненно, считая свой тон обнадеживающим.

— Нет, — соглашается Ганнибал. Несмотря на отсутствие жизненно важных признаков, таких как дыхание и биение сердца, Уилл, очевидно, жив. И он выглядит так же, как Лектер привык. Все столь же совершенный в глазах Ганнибала. И все-таки это анатомически за гранью возможного. Лектер садится на кровати и кладет обе ладони на живот Уилла, надавливая чуть сильнее, словно ставя эксперимент. Сердце Грэма по-прежнему не бьется, а легкие не пытаются захватить воздух, и Лектер никак не может нащупать его ребра. Тогда он обхватывает запястье Уилла и большим пальцем круговыми движениями поглаживает кожу, где должен быть пульс, но не может даже найти вену. И это противоестественно.

— Но ты должен быть мертв, — наконец роняет Ганнибал.

Уилл криво ухмыляется.

— Я пытался сказать тебе.

— Боюсь, что не понимаю.

Уилл изворачивается и буквально выбирается из-под его рук. Он встает и долго шарит по полу в поисках своих джинсов. Когда он возвращается в постель, то вкладывает в ладонь Ганнибала нечто прохладное на ощупь.

Это карманный нож, старинный, из темного дерева, инкрустированный перламутром, с выгравированными инициалами, которые точно не принадлежат Уиллу.

— Это моего отца, — поясняет он, но Ганнибал все еще не понимает. Тогда Уилл вытаскивает лезвие, и оно еле заметно мерцает в предрассветном свете. Грэм снова ложится на спину и тянет нож к себе, пока острие не касается его груди. И, читая вопрос в глазах Ганнибала, лишь просит:

— Пожалуйста.

Лектер все еще не понимает, но словно потеряв способность возражать, режет с точностью и уверенностью хирурга. Разрез абсолютно чист, рука Ганнибала не дрожит, а лезвие не окрашивается кровью.

И когда Ганнибал отодвигает кожу, то видит, кем является Уилл Грэм. Его кожа — это лишь оболочка, и под тонким слоем эпидермиса нет ничего. Ни мышц, ни жира, ни костей, ни органов. Там нет вообще ничего, кроме пустоты. Словно Уилл — это чехол, в который забыли вложить хоть что-то. Внутри него нет ничего, что могло бы объяснить, как он может существовать. Ничего, чем можно было бы объяснить его жизнь.

— Видишь? — спрашивает Уилл и тут же повторяет: — Видишь?

Не произнося ни слова, Ганнибал отпускает края раны, и та затягивается; не остаётся ни рубцов, ни шрамов.

Наконец он смотрит Уиллу в лицо, чьи глаза блестят от непролитых слез.

— Я пытался сказать тебе, — настойчиво повторяет тот, и его голос дрожит. Голос, которого быть не должно, потому что Ганнибал уверен, что голосовые связки у Грэма также отсутствуют. Это нечто, чему Лектер не может найти рационального объяснения. — Я хотел, чтобы ты понял.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет Ганнибал, касаясь целомудренным поцелуем лба Уилла. — Ш-ш-ш.

 

* * *

На следующее утро, после проведенного в тишине завтрака из яиц-крэмбл и орехового эспрессо, Уилл уезжает в Куантико, и Ганнибал впервые на своей памяти отменяет все приемы. Было бы несправедливо по отношению к пациентам, уверяет он себя, сидеть перед ними с отсутствующим видом, когда единственное, о чем он может думать — это Уилл.

Он проводит весь день в своем кабинете. Он ищет в личной библиотеке, отбрасывая в сторону книги в твердом переплете, в которые не заглядывал со времен медицинской школы. Он ищет в Анатомии Грея, ищет хоть что-нибудь; даже не ответ, а ниточку, за которую можно потянуть в поисках ответа, чтобы объяснить то, что он видел.

В итоге Ганнибал заканчивает тем, что сидит за столом и гипнотизирует рисунок с Витрувианским человеком да Винчи, наконец придя к выводу, что биология не в силах объяснить анатомию Уилла, как и психология не в силах дать название тому, что он сам ощущает.

Единственный вывод, к которому можно прийти — Уилл пуст. За закрытыми веками Уилл пытается рассмотреть себя, но даже то, что он находит, не является им. То, что он видит в себе — это лишь отражение монстров, которых он копирует, с которыми он дышит. И хотя Ганнибал мог бы нацепить на себя чужую человеческую шкуру, внутри он оставался бы самим собой, монстром, которым являлся сам по себе. А вот Уилл словно костюм для чудовищ.

Подарком Уиллу были его кошмары, и Ганнибал бы хотел, чтобы эти кошмары оставались с Грэмом. И он готов ко всему, чтобы облегчить его страдания.

Все, чего Уилл жаждет — это быть самим собой, и Ганнибал хочет дать ему это.

Продолжая сидеть в резком утреннем свете, окруженный книгами, в которых никогда не сомневался до этого момента, подвергая сомнению саму реальность, Ганнибал решает дать Уиллу жизнь, которую тот сможет назвать своей.

 

* * *

Ганнибал листает свой каталог с контактной бизнес-информацией. Он еле слышно подпевает Реквиему Моцарта, разносящемуся по комнате из колонок акустической системы, и пытается вспомнить сначала лицо, а потом и весь облик, глядя на очередное имя.

Это не похоже на его стандартное убийство. Он не может просто выбрать рецепт, а потом в случайном порядке вытянуть карточку. Ему нет никакого дела до пола или расы, все, о чем он думает — это о качестве составляющих. В конце концов, он отбирает девятерых. Шесть мужчин и три женщины, все в районе от двадцати пяти до сорока, с различной этнической принадлежностью. Они отличаются и в склонностях, и в нраве, и по уровню интеллекта. Все они, к сожалению, довольно примитивны, но Ганнибал не собирается убивать совсем уж недостойных в общечеловеческом плане, а это лучшее, что он смог найти. Так что эти девять кажутся на первый взгляд неплохим выбором.

Ганнибал даже не касается своей книги рецептов.

 

* * *

— Что-то изменилось, — замечает Уилл сразу, переступив порог.

Ганнибал оглядывается на него, не прекращая своих дел на кухне. Он готовит ужин, сегодня это Кордон блю с настоящей телятиной. Текстура мяса странно ощущается под его ножом и его руками, и Лектер знает, что запах тоже будет отличаться. Уилл, конечно, не заметит, но Ганнибал будет знать. Но, в конце концов, вкус — это не слишком большая цена, которую Лектер готов заплатить. И, глядя на Уилла, он в очередной раз убеждается в этом.

— Да? — спрашивает Ганнибал.

— Чесапикский потрошитель, — поясняет Уилл, скидывая куртку с плеч и сбрасывая ее на спинку стула.

Ганнибал откладывает нож в сторону и подбирает соответствующее ситуации выражение лица.

— Как я понимаю, Джек обнаружил очередное тело?

Уилл кивает и упирается взглядом в куски телятины, прошутто и сыр Грюйер.

— Питер Джаред Фармер, двадцатидевятилетний флорист. Из его тела сделали пугало и выставили в витрине его же магазина.

И хотя он уже знает ответ, Ганнибал спрашивает:

— Что Потрошитель взял у жертвы на этот раз? — он вынужден задать этот вопрос, потому что именно это от него и ожидается, так что у Лектера нет выбора.

— Скелет.

— Это и правда отличается от его обычной схемы, — соглашается Ганнибал. Он выжидает пару секунд, прежде чем снова взять нож и возобновить готовку.

Уилл качает головой.

— Это совсем не то, к чему мы привыкли. Или не только это. Таков его замысел.

Ганнибал ждет, зная, что Уилл продолжит без подсказок.

И, конечно, Уилл делает вдох — Ганнибал до сих пор не знает, зачем Уилл берет на себя чужие отклонения — и продолжает:

— Он все еще измывается над жертвами, но сейчас не это является его целью. Словно унижение — лишь уловка, чтобы отвлечь и увести по неверному следу, — он делает паузу, чтобы подобрать подходящее определение, — как предварительный проспект, чтобы скрыть правду за внешним антуражем.

— И что у него за замысел?

— Я не вижу, — признается Уилл. — Это как смотреть в зеркало. И я могу видеть только себя, а там ничего нет, — он вздыхает. — Я не могу видеть его замысел.

Ганнибал улыбается:

— Ты сможешь.

Это обещание.

 

* * *

В течение следующих двух недель Ганнибал извлекает нужные составляющие из остальных восьми тел.

Мышцы марафонца, кровь автора триллеров, мозг шахматиста, сердце кардиолога. С каждого понемногу в соответствии с тем, что они из себя представляют. Чувство юмора никогда не изменяет Ганнибалу, независимо от ситуации.

Это как лоскутное одеяло, и Уилл будет сшит из частей, но, по крайней мере, это то, что Ганнибал может и готов ему дать.

 

* * *

— Как дело? — спрашивает Ганнибал, когда Уилл мучается бессонницей. Лектер проводит пальцами вдоль воображаемой линии позвоночника.

— Потрошитель, — бормочет Уилл, и его голос заглушен подушкой. — Он вернулся, чтобы брать органы, но при этом действует совершенно иначе.

— Ты можешь видеть его замысел?

— Нет. Еще нет.

 

* * *

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — говорит Ганнибал и приглашает Уилла спуститься вместе с ним в подвал. Лектер предпочел бы сделать это в своей спальне, но все части тел хранятся внизу. Он отпирает дверь безо всяких церемоний, пропуская Грэма в единственное помещение в доме, которое тот еще не видел.

— Что это? — спрашивает Уилл, замерев на пороге, словно парализованный видом серебряных крюков и цепей, свисающих с потолка.

Ганнибал кладет ладонь на его поясницу и подталкивает к металлическому столу в центре подвала. Он подготовился заранее, и сейчас стол застелен брезентом. Махнув рукой, он говорит:

— Ложись, пожалуйста.

— Зачем? — в голосе Уилла недоверие, приправленное страхом, хоть он и пытается скрыть это. Даже сейчас он стремится быть сильнее и не поддаваться своим сомнениям.

Вместо ответа Ганнибал берет его за руку и переплетает их пальцы вместе:

— Я бы попросил тебя доверять мне.

Уилл смотрит прямо на него и кивает:

— Я доверяю, — уверенно говорит он, несмотря на то, что они оба знают, это не совсем правда. И все же Грэм не возражает, когда Ганнибал снимает с него очки и помогает забраться на стол.

— Закрой глаза, — он тут же зажмуривается, и Лектер прижимается губами поочередно к его векам.

После этого Ганнибал отходит в сторону, чтобы включить Бетховена. И хотя обычно он наслаждается тишиной, сейчас ему необходима эта поддержка в виде музыкального сопровождения. В конце концов, он дает Уиллу новую жизнь, и тот как никто иной заслуживает крещения, сколь бы странно это ни выглядело. Когда в подвале раздаются первые звуки сонаты, Лектер закатывает рукава рубашки и надевает фартук, неспешно и тщательно моет руки, и лишь после открывает широкий шкаф, в котором хранится скелет Питера Джареда Фармера.

С него он и планирует начать.

Ганнибал берет в руки скальпель и делает на груди Уилла разрез, а затем еще несколько. Сначала позвоночник, и Лектер методично и аккуратно выкладывает кости внутри Грэма: копчик, крестец и двадцать четыре позвонка.

Скелет взрослого человека состоит из двухсот шести костей, и Ганнибал сохранил их все для Уилла. Он кладет каждую кость на то место, где она должна располагаться, и лишь после этого переходит к мягкой ткани.

Его холодильник огромных размеров, и он полон мяса.

Ганнибал действует очень осторожно, соединяя кости с помощью связок, выкладывая скелетные мышцы и прикрепляя их к подвижно соединенным звеньям скелета сухожилиями, собирая поверх сеть артерий и вен.

Ганнибал работает медленно и методично, музыка становится все громче, а Уилл продолжает молчать, лишь вздрагивая время от времени от случайного прикосновения холодного скальпеля к коже. И он особенно красив сейчас в своем доверии.

Несмотря на то, что в помещении нет окон, Ганнибал точно знает, что он непрерывно работает в течение нескольких часов, и на улице, наверняка, уже темно. Очередная мелодия заканчивается, Бетховен сменяется Бахом, а затем Вивальди. Руки Лектера покрыты кровью, как и его лицо, и фартук, а вокруг стоит удушающий трупный запах, и Лектер жадно вдыхает полной грудью.

Он начинает работу над органами: кладет мозг, ранее принадлежавший шахматисту, в новый череп Уилла, постепенно укладывает двадцать семь футов кишечника, дает Грэму печень, почки, желудок и легкие. Затем желчный пузырь, лимфатические узлы, селезенку и пренебрегает аппендиксом.

Лектер добавляет минимальное, но необходимое количество жира, а потом наполняет Уилла кровью.

Холодильник постепенно пустеет, и сейчас в нем остается только сердце. Ганнибал аккуратно и нежно берет его в свои ладони и держит, ожидая, пока ткани чуть нагреются от его прикосновения. Он вдыхает, и сладкий запах крови щекочет ноздри, и Лектеру очень сложно сдержаться, чтобы не съесть, не укусить, даже не лизнуть его.

Это сердце принадлежало последней, девятой жертве, и сейчас оно неподвижно лежит в груди Уилла. Ганнибал соединяет сердечно-сосудистую систему, а затем чуть сжимает и массирует сердце, пока оно не начинает биться.

Наконец, когда все находится на своем месте, Ганнибал стягивает края раны на груди Уилла и прижимается ртом, испачканным в крови, к его губам.

— Да будет Царствие твое, — шепчет он и вдыхает новую жизнь в легкие Уилла.

 

* * *

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Уилл смотрит на него, улыбаясь:

— Впервые в жизни, — говорит он, — я чувствую себя заполненным.

 

* * *

Позже, когда головокружение проходит и ясность мысли возвращается, Уилл спрашивает:

— Откуда ты взял части тел?

И Ганнибал безошибочно улавливает, что именно тот хотел сказать. В голосе Уилла отчетливо слышны страх и сомнение, неверие и боль. Пока лишь зарождающиеся, но Лектер видит, что эти чувства начинают охватывать его все с большей силой.

— Дорогой мой Уилл, — бормочет, берет ладонь Уилла в свою и целует костяшки его пальцев. — Я думаю, ты уже знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.

Грэм бледнеет, его новая кровь отливает от лица.

— Кости Питера Джареда Фармера, мыщцы Томаса Адье, кровь Мелани Рихтер, мозг Анастасии Эрист и сердце Джона Кима.

— Помимо прочих, — соглашается Лектер.

Уилл прерывисто выдыхает, и его легкие послушно обрабатывают поступивший в них воздух. Ганнибал уже и забыл, кому они принадлежали до.

— Так это ты.

— Да, — Лектер улыбается. — Теперь ты видишь?

Уилл выглядит так, будто его тошнит, он дергается назад, пытаясь вырваться, но силы словно покидают тело, и Ганнибалу не сложно удержать его на месте, лишь сильнее сжав пальцы на руке.

— Ты мой замысел.

Грэм выглядит так, словно его сейчас удар хватит, и это было бы слишком расточительно. Только не после того, как Лектер заполнил его.

— Все это время это был ты. Ты убил их всех. Даже Мириам Ласс, и... — Уилл открывает рот — его бы точно вырвало, если бы желудок, взятый у су-шефа, не был пуст.

— Ты же сам говорил, что Потрошитель ничем не выдает себя и выглядит настолько нормальным, что никто не заподозрит. Так неужели ты действительно удивлен, что оказался прав?

Уилл беспомощно открывает и закрывает рот, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука.

— Ты говорил, что Потрошитель считает себя выше других, может, даже приравнивает себя к богу. Конечно, именно так ты и видел, — Ганнибал проводит указательным пальцем по щеке Уилла, другой рукой продолжая удерживать его за запястье. — Скажи мне, Уилл, что делает Бог?

Уилл вздрагивает:

— Он убивает.

— Но не только.

— Он создает.

— По образу и подобию своему. Ты веришь, что я чудовище, но кто ты сам? Дорогой Уилл, ты памятник моему уродству. Как ты думаешь, что произойдет, если ты пойдешь против меня?

— Ты убьешь меня.

— Нет, хотя это было бы ожидаемо. Но я убиваю лишь бесполезных свиней, а ты нечто совершенно иное. Я бы разрезал тебя и не давал твоим ранам затянуться, чтобы Джек и весь остальной мир могли видеть тебя. Тогда любой бы понял, что ты значишь для меня, даже если ты сам отрицаешь это.

— Я твой трофей.

— Это слишком грубо, — издевательским тоном тянет Ганнибал. — Твое чувство прекрасного внезапно изменило тебе? Потому что раньше ты подбирал куда более меткие определения.

— Тогда кем ты видишь меня? Я никогда не был хрупкой фарфоровой чашкой или мангустом, несмотря на то, что именно ты называл меня так. Так кто я для тебя, Ганнибал?

Тысячи метафор буквально просятся быть высказанными, словно замирая на кончике языка, но Ганнибал не произносит ничего. Вместо этого он вдруг подается вперед и грубо целует Уилла, кусая его губы до крови. Это страсть за жестокостью Ганнибала, и на этот раз он не пытается скрыть ее нежностью и чувственностью, и после секундного сопротивления Уилл столь же отчаянно целует его. И какой бы ответ Уилл ни искал, он находит его, когда пробует собственную кровь на языке Лектера.

— Теперь ты видишь? — шепчет тот, когда поцелуй прекращается, но они не отодвигаются друг от друга, так что дыхание Ганнибала оседает на губах Уилла. — Видишь?

Тот кивает и прячет лицо на его плече.

"Бог — это любовь", — думает Ганнибал.

 

* * *

Ганнибал наблюдает за Уиллом, пока тот спит.

Грэм выглядит умиротворенным, не вертится на кровати и не потеет сверх нормы, не вскакивает от кошмаров и не начинает ходить во сне. Если ему и снится что-то, то это точно принадлежит только ему.

Ганнибал заменил все кошмары Уилла одним, находящимся в реальности, заменил их собой. Это его замысел.

Уилл больше не пуст.


End file.
